Charm Me With Comfort
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Phoebe finds a girl who is in need of her help. Her name is Shay Coble, and she and the Halliwell's have much more in common than they think. She is the only mystery worth solving. Shay was hiding a secret and she struggles to fit in with the others, Will Phoebe her sisters? Will she find out? Contains themes of abuse, self harm. In awareness of Madeleine Beth McCann.


_**A/N- I'm so sorry, some of you may be aware that i deleted the last version of this story. Only because for some reason when i save it, it only saves the first section. I forgot to copy and paste the rest of it, so i got stuck with one chapter being an A/N. So i'm starting over. Madeleine Beth McCann is a missing child, she will soon be 11 (May 12th) and she disappeared on May 3rd 2007 Portugal Praia Da Luz. Please spread awareness, dont give up on her.**_

* * *

Phoebe was walking down the street when it happened, something that alerted her, she knew she had to solve this, fix it. Somehow, little did the little girl know that she was important.

The little girl sat there, her big blue eyes gazing over to the group that were munching on sweets. The little girl had to be no older than 14, as Phoebe past her, she went cold, she could tell.. this girl was needed for some reason or another.

"Hungry eh?" Phoebe asked, making the first move.

"Just a little." The girl replied, shuffling a little on the bench. As the woman with brown eyes and shoulder length hair gave a lttle laugh.

"My name is Phoebe" Phoebe smiled, attempting to hide her worried face, the girl was clearly unkempt. She had a massive backpack by her side, and she wore mostly denim, she had blue eyes, and a small mole just by the right side of her nose.

"Shay" The girl replied, Phoebe dumped her shopping bags on the floor. This girl needed help, Phoebe knew this was her innocent, they never judged anyone by first appearances, unless they were demons. Shay gracefully shook Phoebe's hand, still unsure.

"Hi Shay, where are your parents?"

"Don't know" Shay replied, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"We can find them if you'd like?"

"No, i mean i don't know. They left me ages ago" Shay replied, as a saddened look washed over her face, she hated the remember how they just left her, alone.

"Any siblings? Anyone with you?" Phoebe asked, knowing this girl had probably been abandoned.

"No-one." Shay hauled her bag over her shoulder. "I should go"

"No wait!" Phoebe chased her, her feet punding against the pavement as fast as she could, the girl was skilled at this, Phoebe couldn't help but wonder how many times she had been in incidents like this." Let me help you"

"No!" The girl screamed, throwing her hands out in anger, when she unimaginable happened. Two mothers who had noticed the incident had stopped, they werent moving.

"Ooookay. So this is why you need my help" Phoebe turned her head as she stook in the surroundings, making sure nobody saw what just happened.

"I have to go now." Shay quickly span round, before heading off.

"Wait! Shay, believe me, you aren't the only one! Theres more like you! My sister! Please let me help you!" Phoebe called after her in desperation, Shay slowly turned round.

"Is this some practical joke? That's right, pick on the little fucking freak!" Shay shouted, turning a deep shade of red.

"Please, i promise you. My sisters and i... we know what you're going through." She calmed her voice, trying to assure the girl, as Shay stared at her, Phoebe gave a small nod.

"Fine. But i swear, if this is a joke, i will leave" Shay followed Phoebe to the car, when they finally reached the manor.

* * *

As they walked into the house, Phoebe gave a reassuring smile, they were met by two woman, not much older than Phoebe, one with jet black hair and sky blue eyes, the other woman with long brown hair and eyes, both resembled Phoebe.

"This, is Shay" Phoebe said, before gesturing for Shay to sit down on the sofa. "We need to talk.. like now. Urgent problemo" Phoebe crooked her head to the side, as the three woman made their way to the kitchen, Shay was alone. Once more.

"I had this feeling, that she needed help, i don't know what it was. So i had a chat with her, after a while she freaked out, began to ran away, i ran after her, then she kinda froze two girls who came over to see what was so wrong." Phoebe began to get more awkward.

"Phoebe, are you sure?" Piper asked, her eyes filled with concern and shock.

"Piper, i think i would see if a little girl froze people."

"Yeah fine sorry"

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked, shrugging. Both sisters turned to Prue.

"I guess... we look after her, let her stay until we find out more. Phoebe, try to find out what's going on, she at least has got to know you a little" Prue said, this while situation was baffling her.

"Okay. I'll go set up her a bed in my room, I'll talk to her now."

* * *

_**BEDROOM**_

"So, Shay how's life?" Phoebe asked, dumping a spare mattress on the floor.

"Good. I guess" Shay began to scratch at her arm, this whole ordeal was making her nervous.

"How? You're living on the streets, and you've been coping with this magical powery stuff by yourself. You're so young."

"13 actually, and its fine. Honest." Shay informed her, still scratching.

"Listen, i know you feel like you can't. Thats natural. But you can trust us, we know what we're doing."

"You said you had powers, what are they?" Shay asked.

"My sister Piper, she freezes stuff like you do, Prue can move stuff with her mind and can astral project herself." Phoebe said, a flash of confusion came across Shay's face. "Teleportation basically, she can literally be in two places at once, i can sense feelings" Phoebe told her, smiling lightly. She didn't want to mention the whole premonition thing, she would need it to find out more, and if Shay knew, well... they would get nowhere.

The night began to fall, and slumbers began to take place, Phoebe slept on the mattress while Shay slept in the bed. All was peaceful, when Phoebe was involuntarily awakened by whimpers, and shuffling.

"Shay sweetie? Is that you?" Phoebe asked, picking up the flash light she had fixed by the side of her mattress. She shined it in the direction of Shay, careful to not point it directly.

No reply.

Phoebe stood up, and walked over to Shay, to find the little girl thrashing from side to side, it was obvious she was fighting demons, just not the sort they did. She was fighting inner demons.  
Phoebe let out her hand and shook Shay lightly, only to be taken away from reality into a premonition.

_A 5 year old girl sleeps soundly in her bed, clutching a little stuffed pink cat, when her father enters the room, all was well, all was quiet, but then everything changed her. He threw his hand to her face. The little girl cried out in pain, her pleas ignored. The father continues to insult her, saying she is freak, a monster, work of something evil._

_9 years old, the little girl still struggles against her fathers actions, she is huddled up against the wall crying, too scared to leave her room._

_13 years old, the girl lifts herself from the corner of her bedroom, pulling down her long sleeves covering the many scars that painted her arms in deep red. The girl sped down the hallway, before slamming the door behind her. Phoebe recognised where the girl ran too, the town._

Phoebe was pulled out the of premonition, tears are flooding down her face, she cannot breathe. She looked down to Shay, to find the girl's eyes staring into hers.

"Phoebe?"

"You had a nightmare sweetie, i woke you up. What happened in it?" Phoebe asked, already knowing the answer.

"Doesn't matter" Shay replied coldly, before tossing herself to the other side of the bed.

"It does. You need to tell me what's going on"

"No, I don't. I won't" Shay answered, ignoring Phoebe's desperate looks, let alone the tears falling down her face.


End file.
